


Becoming a Parent

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Severus Snape, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Fake Prophecy, Gen, Goblin Ritual, Good Dark Side, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Horcrux children, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Older Man/Younger Man, Pregnant Severus Snape, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus becomes a Bearer, Shy Severus Snape, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sub Severus Snape, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Snape gets Harry as child/baby and take him to the Bank where the goblin healer tell him about Harry's scar. they tell him the only way to remove a horcux from a living host, if they make the soul piece reborn, but for the procedure, they need someone to be its "mother/bearer". The child born from the ritual will have no memory of its previous life.





	1. The distress call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [BlackSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSky/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [sybersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybersnake/gifts).



> A/N: This is an AU, therefore changes will be made that can diverge from canon. Severus and Voldemort have been a couple since the late 1970s – a few months after Severus become a member of the Death Eaters. His Dark Mark is slightly different – above the skull, it has a crown, a crossed sword, potion vial, and wand – the same mark that Voldemort wears.
> 
>  
> 
> Severus’ mark, as well as those of the Inner Circle, had been cast in Parseltongue, and can only be revealed by Voldemort or one who has his permission, which consists of Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Severus.
> 
>  
> 
> Severus & Voldemort want their own family, but haven’t found the correct potion or ritual that would allow Severus to become a bearer, and because of the war, they didn’t dare to adopt a magical child.
> 
>  
> 
> Unlike in canon, Petunia, Vernon, and Severus had been good friends, which they had to hide successfully from Lily. After finding his dead parents, Petunia & Vernon helped Severus to organize the wake and the funeral while offering him a place in their home.
> 
>  
> 
> Fearing for their safety, as Lily didn’t even bother to inform her parents about her active participation in the Order of the Phoenix and their fight against Death Eaters. Severus convinced them to go abroad, and, when possible, ensure that Henry and Rose Evans would do the same.
> 
>  
> 
> Vernon and Petunia returned to England in March 1980 after receiving the message that Henry and Rose had died in a car accident as they were moving into their new home in Surrey.
> 
>  
> 
> Voldemort had heard the prophecy from Peter and never informed Severus about it, as he knew that his partner wouldn’t condone the infanticide of toddlers. To ensure that Severus couldn’t stop him, during their lunch, he drugged him with a strong sedative that he had hidden in their bonding rings, and ordered his elves not to wake Severus until 9am on the next day.
> 
>  
> 
> Severus isn’t bound as a spy to Dumbledore nor had he ever asked for their lives to be spared. Dumbledore wasn’t pleased that Severus hadn’t been in the Hog’s Head on that fateful day in February 1980; Voldemort had organized a portkey for his young lover that got activated as soon as Severus would have stepped out of the examinations room.
> 
>  
> 
> Therefore, Dumbledore’s minions were unable to compel Severus to go to the Hog’s Head on the same night. The light side were losing the war, and Dumbledore needed a way to get more money, as well as getting rid of the Potters, Longbottoms, Bones, and Voldemort, without dirtying his own hands.
> 
>  
> 
> Dumbledore had fruitlessly searched for Severus ever since the young Slytherin had disappeared on Graduation day 1978 – following rumours, who claimed, that he had become a Death Eater. It was never confirmed – not even his own spy – Peter – was able to confirm it, as Voldemort had ensured the secrecy of his Death Eaters – betrayal of your brethren was impossible – the Dark Mark would kill you before you could even say a word.
> 
>  
> 
> The same was valid should you try to kill the Dark Lord. So rumours ran wild that the Dark Lord had a partner who was always on his left side, never speaking, and always covered in a thick cloak, and, at times, even sitting in Voldemort’s lap without signs of fear.
> 
>  
> 
> Bella wasn’t in love with Voldemort but with her husband Rodolphus, yearning for a child – and Severus had spent many hours in his lab to find a potion that would allow magical couples to conceive children. He had been close, but something always went wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> The life debt had been dealt with, as James Potter had managed to poison himself during his first mission as an Auror, and Severus had been the only one who knew the correct potion to cure the poisoning. It had been a long forgotten recipe that Severus had found and adapted for modern usage. Severus even holds the patents for the cure and needed to give his approval, so that the cure could be brewed – as any mistake could be fatal.
> 
>  
> 
> Severus had never made it to Godric’s Hollow or saw Lily’s corpse. The curse backfired on Voldemort, as the Dark Lord tried to convince Lily three times to step aside should she ever hold a place for Severus in her heart. Lily refused and mocked the Dark Lord, which was a grave mistake. He had already been in a bad mood, as he had eavesdropped on the couple as they made fun of his husband.

_**1** _ _**st** _ _**November 1981** _ – dark, windy and dreary, extremely suitable to Severus’ dark mood, as he realized that Marvolo wasn’t there, nor his wand or his cloak. A distress call had woken him at 10am – it was the little communication crystal he had given to the Dursleys for emergencies. 

 

A quick shower and changing into muggle clothes, his wand hidden in his wand holster – undetectable for muggles. Severus was ready for a visit with his muggle family. Luckily, he had long ago learned to apparate silently. An ability that came very handy in such dark times.

 

Landing in the little park near Petunia’s home, it didn’t take Severus long to reach his destination. A short knock, their usual signal, and Vernon led him into the room. Severus didn’t know what to say, there were two toddlers in the room, Dudley in his playpen and a strange child – could it be Harry? - in a Moses basket on the kitchen table.

* * *

 

Severus had noticed the letter and after Vernon and Petunia allowed it, taken a magic-blocking pouch from his pocket, and carefully floated the letter in it. He didn’t like the dangerous aura that was emitting from the letter.

 

“Did any of you touch it?”, inquired Severus.

 

“No, Dudley started to cry as we carried the basket inside. Do you know why someone would pull such a prank on us?”, replied Petunia.

 

“I can’t say. When I woke up today, my partner wasn’t there – no message, nothing. And some dunderheads decided to ignore common sense, but that’s nothing new.”, answered Severus.

 

“I would like to ask for a favour, Severus. Should this be Lily’s child, then we can’t raise him. Not only would it be unfair to Dudley, but we wouldn’t know what to do if something happened.”, began Vernon.

 

“Understandable. Yes, it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. My sire couldn’t deal with my magical outbursts, even as I tried to keep them quiet and small. Magic shouldn’t be feared, but it would be only fair to give you the choice. Because, in either case, you could be in danger from either side of the conflict. There are always radicals who wouldn’t think twice before hurting any of you. And the least they should have done was talking with you personally. I would like to adopt the tyke – Gringotts would probably help me with everything. What will you do next?”, said Severus.

 

“Grunnings has offered Vernon another promotion, which means we would need to move abroad for the next 10 years at least. It’s no hardship for us, as we are fluent in both languages. It had been one of the perks of getting a job at Grunnings that they paid for all necessary language courses, and I was quite scared to be confronted with so many madmen on the streets. Vernon would take a position in Shanghai. We already have everything ready, including Dudley’s vaccinations, when we got confronted with a new toddler.”, explained Petunia.

 

“It was bad enough that they tried to ruin our wedding, and none of them had even considered to apologize to us. You know how Lily could be, Sev. It was worse after she hooked up with Potter. Did you know that they once tried to go on a double-date with us, and then he tried to impress us with his wealth (no need to work one day in my life), or bragged about his status as a pureblood wizard and ignored anything we said.”, growled Vernon.

* * *

 

Severus hummed thoughtfully, as he considers his options. Marvolo had suggested they could try to adopt a child after the war ended, he had even left a vial with his blood for the blood adoption in their shared vaults. Even then, Severus would need to ask the toddler, it was only fair, to give the little man a fair chance.

 

“Congratulation, Vernon. You really deserve it. Let me guess, your little man was quite cranky about the shots.”, smirked Severus.

 

“Indeed, he kicked me the whole way to our doctor. But name me one child who enjoys getting shots, Sevvy.”, commented Petunia lightly.

 

“You’re right, Petunia. I can’t remember any child who enjoys shots in his bum. Be careful, whoever left Harry on your doorstep could have nefarious plans. Maybe in a few years, we can visit you in your new home.”, smiled Severus, as he carefully took the sleeping toddler from his basket, and after a silent plea from both, vanished the basket.

* * *

 

Leaving the house with the sleeping toddler, Severus considered his options; he could call the knight bus – no, bad idea, or he could apparate directly to Diagon Alley and hope that nobody would recognize them.

 

A quick glamour for both of them, platinum-blond hair and silver-grey eyes – most people wouldn’t dare to stop a Malfoy, chuckled Severus, and they were on their way. Harry had woken up after they landed in Diagon Alley and gurgled happily at the man, who held him tight.

 

Luckily the toddler didn’t remember the previous night, Lady Magic had taken those memories away to prevent any trauma. She had even protected him until Severus appeared at the Dursleys, knowing that Severus would be a good parent for the little tyke.

 

Hopefully, he would be able to speak with their account manager and find a solution for both of them. It had been bad enough to learn that Dumbledore had snooped around, and tried to find Severus and Marvolo by any means.

 

Which means they would need to leave Magical Britain as soon as possible. There wasn’t much Severus would really miss. The Malfoys would have found a way to keep themselves safe, Lucius was one of the most cunning Slytherins he had ever met, while Narcissa knows enough to ensnare any fools who tried to harm her family.

 

Finally, it was their turn, and a quick whisper ensured a private meeting with Severus’ account manager. Hopefully, he would be able to help them so that they could start anew without anyone in the Order trying to stop or even separate them. They had a small reprieve of 10 years before anyone would go looking for Harry or the Dursleys, that should be enough to ensure their safety, but even then, Severus would be on guard, he hadn’t forgotten how merciless the old coot could be. As long as he was still breathing, Dumbledore wouldn’t be getting either of them in his greedy clutches.


	2. A meeting and a ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting at the bank allows Severus to fulfil his biggest dream. Dumbledore spies are everywhere ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 cheers for my beta PiffyEQ for working so swiftly...^^

Bloodmane, account manager for the joint vaults of Severus and Marvolo, didn’t even raise an eyebrow as he saw one of his glamoured customers with a toddler on the hip, walking into his office. After polite greetings, the Goblin steered the talk professionally into the wished direction.

 

“How may I help you, Master Snape?”, inquired Bloodmane.

 

“I need a complete medical scan of both of us, and then we should talk about a possible adoption of Harry Potter into my family.”, replied Severus, as he placed Harry in his lap, while he sat down in front of Bloodmane’s desk. He had already handed over the permission from Harry’s muggle relatives, who pointed out that they were unable to raise a magical toddler and wished him the best with his new parents. Handing a sippy cup with milk to Harry, who drank gratefully while Severus’ arm kept the toddler secure in his lap.

* * *

 

“I see, and what about your partner?”, asked the Goblin.

 

“Marvolo is missing since the night before. We had dined together, before I suddenly collapsed and woke up on the 1st November 1981 without any recollection of the night before. Marvolo was gone without any message. I wasn’t able to find him, and at 9am I received a distress call from Petunia Dursley née Evans. They had found, in a Moses basket, a sleeping toddler on their doorstep – and a letter had been stuffed into the basket. Luckily none of them had touched the letter without any form of protection. I have it with me, should you want to keep the evidence, Master Bloodmane.”,answered Severus.

 

“I had feared as much. It seems as if the body of Master Riddle died last night, even if his spirit managed to survive. But we need to see how we can help you two. Albus Dumbledore had tried not only to get into your accounts, but also to gain custody over you. He had even managed to seal the Potter wills, which shouldn’t be possible at all.”, explained Bloodmane.

 

“Why? It doesn’t make any sense.”, murmured Severus aghast.

 

“It seems that Dumbledore had gotten access to some important files about you and your missing husband, Master Snape. He knows that you are married and to whom. The old coot also knows about your achieved Masteries, and, unfortunately, the Minister will probably agree to his wishes and sign a custody agreement with Dumbledore as the beneficent.”, said Bloodmane. “At the cottage in Godric’s Hollow, 2 magical signatures had been found besides the late Potters; one of them belonged to Albus Dumbledore, and the other to your husband, Master Snape.

 

Severus stared speechless at his account manager. This was really bad news for him and his little charge. His fingers caressing Harry’s forehead and accidentally touching the fresh angry scar, which caused Harry to whimper in pain.

 

“May we please look after Harry first? I do not know how long his injury has been left untreated, but it shouldn’t be so inflamed after anything that had happened.”, asked Severus politely.

 

“Indeed, we can do it now. Follow me please, Master Snape.”, agreed his account manager as he beckoned Severus to a hidden door that lead into the depths of Gringotts, where the healing chambers and the ritual rooms of the Goblins were located.

* * *

 

Reaching the ritual room, Bloodmane mutely signalled to a small altar with runic inscriptions where Severus should place the toddler. A Goblin Healer was already waiting and ordered Severus to step away from his young charge while the Goblin used his magic on the toddler.

 

Reluctantly Severus obeyed, as the healer worked quickly, cursing under his breath, before turning around and summoning a healing salve to remove any dirt and rubble within the scar. In Gobbledygook, the healer spoke with Bloodmane, who paled before translating for Severus’ benefit.

 

“Healer Bloodletter has confirmed my fears; in young Harry’s scar there is a horcrux embedded. We need Ragnuk with us, and depending on the results, we may even need our Goblin King, Jareth I, if we are unable to remove the soul shard otherwise. The Healer has confirmed that it’s a part of the soul of your partner Marvolo, Master Snape.”

 

“What are you saying? How can this be? Do you mean, my partner had tried to kill a toddler?”, asked Severus horrified.

 

“I’m not sure about what happened. I know that ever since a traumatic experience during his school days, the soul of your partner had been in danger of splitting apart. We know that he had gotten, as a NEWT-project from his Defense professor, the task to research anything about Horcruxes, and he even received a book, one that shouldn’t be handed over to students, from his head of House. However, our eldest had warned to never explore soul magic for nefarious means. We do not really know what happened at Hogwarts, but there had been instances where Master Riddle had lost control over his temper and a part of his magical power, which can either be a side-effect of old rituals or being cursed with malicious intent.”, replied Bloodmane.

 

“Is there anything that we can do to safely remove the horcrux from Harry? Maybe to reunite it with Marvolo’s soul?, inquired Severus. He had taken Harry into his arms and soothed the crying toddler unconsciously.

 

“We Goblins know only one way; a very old, long forgotten Goblin ritual. It would remove the horcrux from the vessel and allow a rebirth. Although, we would need someone who would be willing to become the bearer of the child that will be conceived with the help of the ritual. A new life, a whole soul, but who would be willing to do it?”, mused Bloodmane.

 

“Can anyone do it or must it be a female, Bloodmane?”, inquired Severus shyly.

 

He had always wanted to have children with Marvolo – he wouldn’t even be against bearing them for his partner, but neither magic or biology would have allowed it for them.

 

“Indeed, the ritual wouldn’t care if someone is male or female – but for a _human_ male magic wielder, it would create a permanent magical womb. And when the child is ready to be born, even a natural birth canal. I will be blunt, Master Snape. It will be very painful during the whole ritual. It will hurt worse than the Cruciatus curse in combination with a blood boiling curse and a bone crusher curse combined. But should you really wish to do it, then you will be able to bear children without any trouble. You would be the mother of those children, and Marvolo would be known as their sire. It’s even possible that any of the male children you birth will be born with the same ability. Think about it. I have to go and talk with my superiors, but I will return in 30 minutes.”, explained Bloodmane the ritual.

 

“I have to point out that this would make you much more vulnerable, should anyone learn about your change, they could try to violate you for their nefarious means. Not all beings are good and kind, Master Snape.”, warned him Bloodmane.

* * *

 

The Account manager was a wise Goblin, who knew his customers quite well, and Severus had managed to impress him on various occasions, without the young shy wizard any wiser. That had been one of the reasons not only to involve Ragnuk on behalf of Gringotts, but also King Jareth I. – the Goblin King himself. Besides, this gave them enough time to retrieve a certain goblet from the Lestrange family vault. Bloodmane had recognised the dark aura just too well, and horcruxes were an abomination – a crime against magick itself.

 

The Goblin nation may not be able to prove it, but they had a suspicion – a terrible suspicion, but probably true nevertheless. There exists only  _**one man,** _ who would have a motive to poison the mind of a promising young wizard – the heir of Slytherin, otherwise known as the Dark Lord; and that man is Albus Dumbledore. It had been a clever plan – using professors to commit the crime instead of doing it on his own. A strong compulsion on the book, camouflaged by other spells, so that even a suspicious student wouldn’t be able to realise it, until it was too late and before the ritual had been fulfilled for the first time, as well as giving the urge to do it again and again anytime he encounters an heirloom of the founders.

 

Young Severus may not know it, but with his own love for the dark and brooding elder wizard, he had lay the foundation so that Marvolo would be getting a second chance and being reborn in a new body, and having a new life – free from his past transgressions, and Marvolo’s love for his young partner, which ensured that the young Potions Master was never directly involved with the Death Eaters. He may bear a form of the Dark Mark on his left arm and, at times, helped their healers with the care of his husband’s injured followers, but nothing more.

 

Should the young Potions Master prove himself, then it could be quite possible that the Goblin nations would allow him access to their notes of long forgotten potions. Especially those that allow homosexual couples to conceive and bear children.

* * *

 

After Severus had agreed, the Goblins swiftly prepared their oldest and best protected ritual room, and ensured that the toddler wouldn’t be able to awake until the ritual was over, nor would little Hadrian be able to feel or hear any distress of his new parent. Severus could only be offered a special incense, and a leather band to bite on to keep the pain bearable, but the young Potions Master accepted it, as it was the only way to remove the soul shard from Harry’s body. It would even ensure that the lightning scar would vanished after the ritual had been done, allowing a much better protection for his adopted son.

 

He had to strip himself, before showering in purifying water, and then lay naked on the prepared altar, while a Goblin Elder inscribed the required runes on his naked flesh; the incense already burning and filling the air. Harry had been put into an enchanted sleep, and the soul shard professionally removed while healing salve ensured that Harry’s scar would heal and vanish within a few days.

 

Feeling small and calloused hands on him, made Severus grimace, but he didn’t protest after accepting the leather band that was placed between his teeth. The Goblins surrounding the altar started to chant, and the pain increased steadily. Gritting his teeth, Severus only focused on his family. This would allow him to free Harry from an unwanted destiny, allowing him to bear children, and, last but not least, they would ruin Dumbledore’s plans.

 

2 hours later they had succeeded. A scan showed the successful impregnation of Master Snape with t wo former horcrux es and neither child nor soul shard s w ere tainted any longer. Even more importantly, for an unknown reason, the mark on Severus’ left arm had changed into a protean charm – showing the deathly hallows in a triangle formation with 3 family crests - Peverell, Prince & Slytherin.

 

Carefully, the sleeping father-son duo had been brought to the infirmary, meanwhile in the Department of Mysteries, a sole prophecy globe shattered and disappeared without a trace, and all the silver trinkets within the headmaster’s office exploded and burned to ash.

* * *

 

Dumbledore screamed in rage. This shouldn’t be happening – no, why did nothing work as it should? His brainwashed minions among the Aurors should have already found the Potions Master and brought him to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore would have enjoyed to breaking him. He would have been the  _ perfect hostage,  _ should  Tom somehow have managed to survive the carnage at Godric’s Hollow.

 

To make it worse, none of those brainless muggles had even touched the letter that would plant the seed of hate and fear of the magical toddler in their hearts and brains. He couldn’t fail – no, it was long overdue that Dumbledore came back to his positions of power, and finally be able to get rid of everything he deemed dark and dangerous for his vision.

 

He had personally ensured that none of the documents, scrolls, and books, which allowed homosexual couples to conceive with the help of spells and potions survive. He had even secretly prevented the emerging of any creature inheritance among his students that would have allowed them to overcome the biological limits of a normal human body and, thereby, strengthen Magic once more.

* * *

 

Dumbledore looked up as a message appeared via floo; one of his spies at Gringotts had managed to send him a very crucial message:

 

_Dear Master,_

 

_ The Goblins had dared to enact an old Goblin ritual – which removed the soul shard from a living horcrux and purified it, before allowing it to become a human child. Slytherin’s partner appeared with a male toddler in the bank for a secret meeting. The Potions Master, Severus Snape, had been chosen as the bearer of this abomination, and the ritual was successful. _

 

_ Don’t worry, Master. We haven’t lost yet. The ritual was permanent, allowing anyone who is magically strong enough to impregnate the young Potions Master in the future. I will leave it up to you on how you want to exploit it, Master. Maybe you can spin the tale about the rare male bearers who appeared again, and use that to ensure that he won’t be able to escape you and your visions. _

 

_ The brat had emerald eyes but looked mostly like a mixture of Peverell and Prince. I’ll try to send another message when they’re ready to leave the bank. Maybe it would be wise to send some of your men to Diagon Alley to snatch them on time. _

 

_Whistleblower_

* * *

 

“Ah, it seems Fortuna is on my side again – young Severus is now able to bear children – and is pregnant with Tom’s first child. I can work with that. A secret meeting, and they will be able to hand me the custody over young Severus within minutes. Did you really believe that I would let either of you escape? I know the _perfect_ location to tame you, my proud boy – and you will never dare to defy me again – not if you do not want to lose any of the brats.”, chuckled Dumbledore evilly.


	3. A dart and a magical map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion by the Goblins offered an unexpected opportunity for Severus and his adopted son. Tom get offered a second chance and a strict taskmaster to atone for past mistakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my beta on 19th September 2019
> 
> Please take a look at the poll - 1 vote this time! ;3
> 
> Little change, because the first one wasn't available any longer ;/

The last few weeks Severus, little Harry, and the unborn twins, who are resting in Severus’ new womb, had time to recover. Bloodmane entered the infirmary for a new talk with his client. He had been glad to hear that not only had Severus and Harry been able to regain their strength after the rituals, but they were able to fill out a bit more.

 

The recovery was good for them; Severus had been underweight, even when the stress of the last few weeks had caught up with him; the worry about his still missing husband, his new situation as a single parent for a lively toddler, and that he will become a  _ mother _ in 7 months. Well anyone could be overwhelmed by those prospects.

 

Hence, why Bloodmane visited them today. The healer had been very satisfied that Severus and Harry behaved, instead of trying to sneak out of the infirmary. Having access to his medical files was a big help in deciding the correct course of action for the young bearer and his children.

* * *

“Bloodmane, please take a seat. How can I help you?”, asked Severus surprised.

 

“Ah, it’s me that wants to help you and your family, young Master Snape.”, replied the Goblin. Presenting a dart and a magical world map to his surprised client, the Goblin explained it in simple words, so that little Harry would be able to understand it, too.

 

The toddler had been nestled in Severus’ arms and had a lot of fun comparing his little hand to the big hand of his new parent and trying to escape the surprise tickling attacks, while enjoying the closeness to Severus and his unborn siblings.

 

“It’s too dangerous for you and your family to stay in Britain, Master Snape. After discussing this with our king, he had suggested that we should trust in Lady Luck, while you and little Master Harry will be using your magic to throw the darts on the map. I will hang it on the other side of the room. Don’t worry, the darts will reach their goal.”, assured Bloodmane.

 

“Fine, so be it.”, agreed Severus, adjusting Harry’s grip on the dart. Severus had already decided that his adoptive son should have the honour to throw the darts on the map.

 

A short nod by Bloodmane, and the magic of father and son led the dart to its goal. Five minutes later, all 3 darts had been affixed to the map. Bloodmane went over and magically copied the name of the countries and locations on a parchment, before removing the equipment from the wall. 

 

Handing the list over to Severus, the Goblin had to fight to suppress a smile. Harry’s magic had spoken and chosen Australia as their new home. Three locations had been hit – Cairns, Port Douglas, and Northern Sydney.

 

“I will bring you a list with possible accommodations, and some of our Healers who are working for the Australian Branch will keep a close eye on your pregnancy. But we do insist that you also regularly attend visits in the muggle world and with a wixen healer.”

 

As Severus tried to protest, Bloodmane added calmly:

 

“No need to worry, King Jareth I. had, just for this occasion, developed a very unique glamour ring. They won’t see a pregnant wizard, but they will see a young pregnant lady. We have protected it with a Fidelius, you can trust us.”

* * *

At the same time as the ritual released the soul shard from chalice and toddler, Voldemort’s wraith screamed as the explosion of wild magick flung him to Albania, and magick formed a new body for him; a mixture of Peverell and Slytherin. His eyes had become tricoloured – the green of the Killing curse, exactly like Harry’s own eyes; red from the backlashed rituals from his youth; and his original warm brown eye colour.

 

Coughing, the former dark lord laid on the forest floor, naked and shivering, as an eerie chuckle made him look up and gasp in terror. DEATH stood in front of him with a scythe, what did that mean? Did he want to kill him? Or did he want something else?

 

“Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. - you can thank your lucky stars, and the fact that your husband loves you enough to undergo a Goblin ritual that will allow the return of your sanity, and the rebirth of the soul shards that you have dared to make. What were you thinking? Did you really fear me so much that you used the foulest of magick or hadn’t you realised that you were nothing more than a puppet for Albus Dumbledore?”, growled Death.

 

Speechless, Tom stared at the entity, not knowing what to say or how to act. Never before had he felt so small and chastised. But not even he had been insane enough to insult Death, while he is standing in front of him.

 

“You will be proving that you have learned from your past mistakes, and work the next 5 years for me. Should you prove yourself repentant and having gained the forgiveness of myself and the other deities, then you will be reunited with your husband and the children. This is your last chance, don’t mess it up, Tom. Prove yourself, and magick will grant you a new name – _**Cadmus Thomaso Marvolo Slytherin-Peverell**_. Meddle once more with forbidden Magick and you will be erased forever, and Lady Magick will find a much worthier spouse for Severus”, hissed Death.

 

“I accept, my Lord and Master. But what will happen to my followers?”, asked Tom worriedly.

 

“They will be protected by us should they have not done anything to raise the ire of Lady Magic. Nobody except one of us will be able to see their marks. Their memories will be protected even against torture, truth serums, and spells.”, replied Death.

 

“And my husband? When can I see him?”, inquired Tom.

 

“I will grant you the usage of a two-way mirror to regularly check on your husband and his young family. Depending on how well you behave on your missions, at least twice a year you will be able to visit him during your dreams. But you haven’t earned this privilege yet. You will also return your part of the hallows to me, after which the soul shard will be removed and used in a few years for the next impregnation of your husband. I know that you are able to summon them, and you will accompany me to retrieve them personally, before purifying each and every one of those legendary heirlooms. As a sign of your repentance, you will be polishing every single magical heirloom that I own without usage of magic. Don’t worry, you need only polish those which I keep on my estate in Britain. This will keep you busy for a few weeks, Tom.”, smirked Death.

 

“I accept, Master.”, agreed Tom. He didn’t have any other choice, and serving the Grim Reaper for 5 years wasn’t the worst sort of punishment.

 

“Be a good little boy, Tom and you will be rewarded. Disappoint me, and you will lose any chance of returning to your husband and your kids.”, warned Death, before whisking him away.

 

“Wait, what about Nagini?”, asked Tom warily.

 

“The Maledictus, who had served as your familiar? Lady Magic will allow her to reclaim her human form and will be serving as governess and bodyguard for your husband’s family. She will be sent with a note to their new home. After all, it’s quite difficult to take care of a lively toddler when you pregnant with twins, don’t you agree, Tom.”, smirked Death.

 

“Master, how many heirlooms do you have on your estate?”, inquired Tom.

 

“You were always a quick learner, am I right, Tom?”, chuckled Death. “Since my estate is able to reach different dimensions - you will have _**64 rooms with 666 artefacts in each room**_ to polish, to clean, and let’s not forget to write down on the list. Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to update the list for the past few centuries. Ah, and even if those are magical artefacts, they won’t be able to respond to your magic or your touch. There is no reason to tempt you, wouldn’t you agree, my dear young protégé?”

* * *

Tom fainted – over 42.000 artefacts, it would take an eternity to fulfil this task. He didn’t even notice as Death transported them to the estate. Nagini will be sent to Gringotts after being debriefed about her new tasks.

 

Death chuckled, at times life could be so amusing, he would now be focusing on collecting the other two hallows, before dealing once and for all with a certain old coot. Oh, he had such an interesting punishment planned for Albus Dumbledore. The old coot will never know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time for another poll – where in Australia should Harry and Severus settle down? The poll will be open until 16th October 2019. You have 1 vote, so choose wisely.
> 
> Each estate is big enough for a large family and allows for fun and leisure activities.
> 
>  
> 
> a) Berrima
> 
> https://de.luxuryestate.com/p63049225-landsitz-zu-verkaufen-berrima
> 
>  
> 
> b) Port Douglas
> 
> https://www.luxuryestate.com/p53093645-detached-house-for-sale-port-douglas
> 
>  
> 
> c) Northern Sydney I
> 
> https://www.luxuryestate.com/p55341005-luxury-home-for-sale-north-sydney
> 
>  
> 
> d) Northern Sydney II
> 
> https://www.luxuryestate.com/p67278705-luxury-home-for-sale-north-sydney
> 
> Poll ends on 16th October 2019 at 1pm...


	4. A secret meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more Dumbledore tries to meddle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my beta on 19th September 2019

As intended, Dumbledore managed to organise a secret Wizengamot meeting, where only his most loyal among the light families would be receiving an invitation and a few of the neutral idiots; namely Cornelius Fudge, a very ambitious young Auror, who along with Barty Crouch senior, responsible for the capture of Sirius Black. As well as Dolores Umbridge, a woman who had risen to Senior Undersecretary with a hate of anything unnatural and especially dark creatures and half-breeds. She does everything to make it impossible for them to have a family, a job, or even a way to feed themselves. She was the ideal pawn for his plans to cull all dark creatures.

 

Remus Lupin, the gullible spineless werewolf, who hadn’t needed to register until now, and totally under his thrall, didn’t even know that it was Dumbledore’s input that made his life even harder than for most of his kin. He hadn’t been really useful, but with the threat of Voldemort’s return, the werewolf was still needed as a spy. 

 

As soon as Voldemort and his followers are finally defeated, and the Magical world once more started to worship Albus Dumbledore, then the time would be right to snap Lupin’s wand and turn him into a drooling mindless slave. After all, potions need to be tested, and a half-breed would be best for harmful concoctions. 

 

Waiting until the talking stopped had been aggravating, but Dumbledore had experience in dealing with those sheeple. So gullible, so easy to lead in his wished direction. After defeating Tom and his pitiful resistance, it would be time to activate the numerous sleepers. Any muggleborn and half-blood that had been raised in the muggle world had only received tampered food during their years at Hogwarts. A little nudge would be enough to have them poisoning the muggle leaders and the water resources.

* * *

“Why are we here, Albus?”, asked his sycophant Elphias Dodge.

 

“Ah, Elphias, glad that you asked. I need the help of this honourable house to prevent the destruction of our world. My sources have confirmed it once more; the male bearers have returned, a sign that we will once more be entering a golden age. But to protect and to guide them, I’ll need your help.”, smiled Albus.

 

“What, that are only old wives tales, Albus.”, growled one member of the neutral faction.

 

“Oh no, my dear boy. The male bearer exists, and one family had been famous for having most of them in their ranks – the Princes. And as one of my sources confirmed, as he encountered them at Gringotts, young Severus Snape is indeed pregnant with twins. Alas, I fear that the dark elements in our society will try to lead him astray. And this can not happen. Grant me custody over the boy and any children he may have, so that we may prevent Voldemort and his minions from exploiting the boy for their personal gain.”

 

“Hadn’t Potter claimed that he belongs to those Death Eaters?”, muttered another sycophant.

 

“James Potter had been his rival during their school days, but Severus Snape was always unpolitical, that’s why they wouldn’t hesitate to use force to make him do their bidding. I can offer him not only sanctuary at our school – Hogwarts, but also an excellent position. Horace Slughorn wants to retire at the end of the school year, and young Severus would have the chance of proving himself – not only as a professor, but as head of Slytherin House.”, grinned Albus.

 

“And where would he stay?”, asked another member.

 

“Ah, he would be bound to me so that he isn’t able to leave Hogwarts without my explicit permission. Should it be necessary, we can relocate his children to a safe house, that should be more than enough to assure Severus’ compliance. Give me what I want, and nobody will ever dare to oppose our reign again. Severus is the key, or do you really want any of those dark radicals to win and to destroy our ways of life?, explained Albus amused.

 

“How will you keep him in line, Albus?”, asked Elphias.

 

“Simple, I know the perfect ritual to make it impossible for young Severus not only to defy me, but to inform our enemies about it. I will enjoy moulding him into my perfect little puppet, while the dark faction will be crushed. And should we be victorious, then we will be able to reduce them to harmless little slaves, while the light magic will eradicate the unworthy among our peers.”, growled Dumbledore. “We can’t let him fall prey to the dark side, or we will be losing the war – and not only a few battles.”

* * *

Dolores Umbridge stood up, a fanatical gleam in her eye. “Why should he be bound to you and not to someone else in the Ministry, Headmaster? A male bearer you say – then it’s even more important to not leave the control over such a rare specimen in the hand of a civilian.”

 

“My dear girl, that’s simple. He knows me best and should he trust anyone at all, that would not a stranger, but his old headmaster. I know how to lure him in. Normally I wouldn’t share this with you, but needs must. I have once tried to shield Sirius Black from youthful folly, where Severus Snape had been involved, the boy was upset, but in the end, grudgingly accepted my reasoning. Now that Black will spend the rest of his days in Azkaban, I can write a letter to the young man and share this happy news with him. We can also use this to organise a meeting at a neutral location. When I offer him that his two tormentors will pay for their crime, he could be tempted to come.”, smirked Dumbledore.

 

“That’s not all, is it, Albus?”, inquired Elphias warily.

 

“No, Sirius Black is an unregistered Dog-Animagus and Remus Lupin is a werewolf, who hasn’t been registered, too. I haven’t heard from him for ages, and I always feared that he would return to his true Master. No matter the risk I have taken for the ungrateful beast.”, answered Dumbledore.

* * *

As expected, the present Wizengamot member voted almost  unanimously  for Dumbledore getting custody over Severus Snape and any of his offspring. Madame Umbridge had voted against it, as expected. It doesn’t matter, Dumbledore got his wish and before the month is over, he would have Severus at his mercy and enforcing the old lessons for the stubborn Potions Master. How he was looking forward to breaking the proud Potions genius until he wouldn’t dare to defy him any longer.

 

And should Tom somehow found a way to survive, well this would be ideal to break him. Severus was the perfect prey to lure him to his doom. After Tom’s final death, he would take his time to indulge having Severus at his mercy and being able to bear his children. He just needs to inform the inner group of his order, so that nothing can go wrong.

 

“I can’t wait until I can finally call you mine, my dear boy. Taming you in such a way as you have never dreamed before not even in your worst nightmares. Fear and insecurity about the fates of your children should you only dream to defy me. I won’t lose, and on the day when I will personally kill your husband, be assured, my proud viper, that this will be the day, where you will become irrevocably mine.”, chuckled Dumbledore evilly, as he daydreamed about his wished outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> donated by sybersnake for the Bunny Pool


End file.
